Radiant Darkness
by reeby10
Summary: ON HIATUS. Axel is the pianist in Roxas' favorite rock band. At a concert he finally gets to meet his idol. AkuRoku. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, still haven't played the game!!

**Warning:** Nothing in this chapter, but eventually AkuRoku, SoRiku, Demyx, and possibly Cleon. By the way, they are old enough to be drinking!! (in my mind at least!! XD)

**A/N:** So here is the Kingdom Hearts rock band ish fic I promised on my profile!! I really meant to have it up last Monday, I had it typed and ready to go and everything... but my stupid computer decided not to save it!! So I had to retype it the week that all my teachers decided to have things do!! But here it finally is, I really like it so I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

"Hey, Roxas, guess what?" Sora yelled, throwing open the door of his brother's room.

Roxas looked up from the homework he was doing while laying on his bed and sighed. "What do you want, Sora?" he asked.

"I got tickets for us for a concert Friday night. Guess who it is!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas merely raised his eyebrows, making Sora sigh. "Ok, I'll give you a hint. They just got back from touring Destiny Islands where they've been for the past month for their new CD."

Roxas' mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Are you serious? You got tickets to see Radiant Darkness, a.k.a. my favorite band?" Sora nodded, smiling. "But they've been sold out of tickets for a week! How did you get them? You didn't sell yourself, did you?" Roxas asked, his voice turning playfully serious.

"Of course not!" Sora squawked, blushing. He quickly ran out the door, yelling behind him, "It starts at seven so we'll leave at about 6:30. Make sure you're ready!"

XXXXX

Somehow, Roxas made it through the rest of the week and all his classes. Many of his teachers, however, wondered at his unnatural cheerfulness.

"I'm so excited!" Roxas said as he and Sora entered the club.

"Me too!" Sora replied, smiling, as they made their way to the bar. They ordered drinks as the first opening band started playing, and remained there to watch.

Roxas was soon glad they had decided to sit at the bar to watch the openers, this singer's voice was so shrill he was sure his eardrums would have burst had they been sitting any closer.

In the middle of their last song, Sora got a text. Roxas leaned over to read it over Sora's shoulder as he always did, but Sora closed the phone before he could. "I'm going to the bathroom," Sora said, standing up. "Be back in a bit." Roxas nodded, wondering why Sora hadn't let him read the text. They were twins, he thought, they didn't keep secrets from each other, right?

Roxas shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and tried to listen to the next band. They were a bit better than the one before, but still not great. After a while, he glanced at his phone. Sora had been gone a lot longer than it would usually take to use the restroom.

In the middle of the last opener's last song, Sora returned. He looked a little rumpled to Roxas, but was practically beaming with happiness. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Found a hot guy in the bathroom?" he asked.

Sora blushed. "Um, something like that," he mumbled. He quickly cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's move up to the front. They'll be coming out any minute."

Roxas nodded and they left the bar, pushing through people until they were up against the stage. By this time, Roxas was practically bouncing up and down in his excitement.

Sora eyed him then laughed, "Rox, it's just a band!"

Roxas looked back at him, eyes widening. "Just a band? They're my favorite band in the whole freaking world!" he exclaimed.

Sora laughed again and shook his head. If Roxas was excited now, Sora didn't know what he'd do when Sora told him about the surprise he had planned.

Suddenly, the crowd began cheering and the twins looked up to see the band entering the stage. Roxas' eyes went immediately to the redheaded pianist he had admired for so long.

When Roxas had seen Radiant Darkness for the first time, he had been fifteen. He hadn't really been able to see the band from his vantage point at the back of the club, but he'd loved their music and immediately bought their CD. Now, three years later, he was seeing them again, closer than he had ever dared to imagine.

When the music started, he stopped thinking. Hearing them the first time and listening to their CD over and over until he had every word of every song memorized couldn't compare to this. This was amazing.

Sora realized his brother had been staring into space, not moving, for several minutes. "Roxas," he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," his twin replied, not moving his gaze.

Sora frowned. "Then why are you just staring at the stage? Aren't you enjoying the music?"

Roxas sighed deeply and turned his head toward the brunette. "Sora, I think I'm in love."

Sora quirked an eyebrow. "With Namine? 'Cuz I hate to tell you this, but half the guys in here probably think they're in love with her."

"Who?" Roxas asked, looking around. His eyes fell on the blonde singer. "Oh, yea, she's ok, I guess." His eyes quickly returned to a place farther to the left.

Sora wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Who then..." he trailed off, trying to follow his brother's gaze. "Axel?" he asked, surprised; he hadn't known Roxas was gay. When Sora had come out to him, Roxas had been fine with it, but hadn't said really said anything or shown any inclination toward men himself.

Roxas sighed again. "Yea. Isn't he just so hot? I never really noticed before." Sora stared at him, but didn't interrupt. "And his hands! So beautiful," with that, Roxas was off, embellishing on all the wonderful attributes of the redheaded pianist. Sora tried not to laugh at how infatuated his brother had so quickly become.

Suddenly, though, Roxas' face became overcast and his voice depressed. "But I'd never be good enough for him. I don't even know if he swings that way. Heck, I don't know anything about him!" he said, and frowned. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

Roxas walked away before his confused twin had time to react. Sora sighed and decided to let Roxas think by himself for a while before trying to talk to him.

XXXXX

Sora listened to the band alone for a while, but when the second to last song was announced, he decided to hind his twin. After a bit of searching around the bar, Sora found Roxas attempting to drown his sorrows.

The brunette took a seat next to his intoxicated brother and waited for him to finish his current drink. "I know something that will make you feel better," he said in a singsong voice once the blonde had drained his cup. Roxas raised his eyebrows but Sora only grinned back cheerfully. "Follow me and you'll see!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And there it is so far... you'll have to wait a while (mm probly at least 2 weeks since I haven't even started the next chapter!) to see what surprise Sora has for Roxas!! hehe So what did you think?? Good, bad, I need to go shoot myself?? Reviews please!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, still haven't played the game!!

**Warning:** Nothing in this chapter except making out, but eventually AkuRoku, SoRiku, Demyx, Cleon, and mentions of CloudSeph.

**A/N:** So here's Chapter 2!! Sorry it took a bit longer than two weeks to get it up... I really don't have any excuse other than I'm lazy XD Reviews are really the thing that guilted me in to getting this out!! But it's a bit longer than the first chapter so I hope that makes up for it a bit!! Um you learn a bit about Roxas and Sora's family so I hope it's not too boring!! Enjoy!!

* * *

"Sora, where are we going?" Roxas asked. They were heading down the hallway that held only the restrooms, as far as he knew. He was confused, what could be down there that Sora would want to show him?

Sora smiled, seeing his brother's confusion. "Almost there," he said. At the end of the hallway stood a tall man with blonde hair and a pair of brown goggles on his head. Roxas thought he looked remarkably like a bouncer.

"No guests beyond this point," the man said in a gruff voice as they approached. Sora smiled and handed him a small card. The man examined it for a moment before looking up and handing it back. "Right on through, Mr. Strife."

Sora smiled again, mischievously, and they walked through the door. "You have a VIP pass?" Roxas asked, very much surprised. The brunette mumbled something, turning his head away from his twin. Roxas raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, Sora, didn't quite catch that."

"I said I got it from... Riku," Sora answered, blushing furiously.

Roxas' mouth dropped open in surprise. "Riku. As in the drummer Riku?" Sora nodded. "But how...?"

Sora took a deep breath and looked into his brother's eyes. "Well, actually, Riku and I have been dating for a while now."

Roxas stared. "Wha...?"

"Well, you remember that concert I went to alone since you were sick?" Roxas nodded. He had been very upset to miss a concert just because he had the flu. "They were there to see a friend's band. I met Riku at the bar and we kinda hit it off so he invited me to dinner with them. Then I went to his apartment to, uh, hang out." Sora coughed and turned his head, his cheeks bright red.

Roxas rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. "So you spent the night with him and that's why you didn't come home until the next day?" Sora nodded. He had gotten into serious trouble with their parents for being out so long without calling. "And you've been going out ever since?"

Sora nodded, smiling. "Yea and I couldn't be happier! Just... don't tell mom and dad yet?" Roxas cocked his head. "I just don't think they're ready to hear that I have a boyfriend. Remember what happened with Cloud?"

Roxas nodded, he understood completely. He had known he was gay since before Sora came out but had decided to keep it a secret for a while because he knew it would be a huge shock.

He had been planning on telling his parents before Cloud, Sora and his older brother, came out two months before. And if that didn't cause enough of a stir, he announced that he had a boyfriend, Sephiroth. A week later Sora had finally come out.

After the initial shock, their mother, Aerith, had been very supportive. In fact, she seemed thrilled by the whole situation most of the time and coddled her sons constantly.

Their father, Luxord, however, was still wary of it. He refused to admit that his sons were gay and had begun several arguments where he claimed that they were simply "sexually confused." Cloud wouldn't speak to him for several days after each encounter and was still somewhat stiff around him even when they weren't arguing.

When Cloud broke up with his abusive boyfriend a month later, Luxord had been overjoyed and again tried to tell him he was "sexually confused." Cloud then proceeded to move into his own apartment so he could lick his wounds without their father's nagging.

All this had led to an increase in Luxord's drinking and gambling, which made him even more apt to start arguments over his sons' sexuality, especially when he came home drunk. It was a vicious cycle.

Roxas suddenly realized they had stopped at a door almost at the end of the hallway. As Sora opened the door, Roxas thought he could hear the crowd cheering the end of the last song.

They stepped into a large cream colored room. Directly across from the door they had entered was a black couch with a coffee table settled in front of it. To the right of the couch were two black easy chairs and to the left of the couch was a black loveseat.

In the corner across from the loveseat was a round table with four comfy looking chairs. A red-headed girl sat in the chair directly in the corner, head bowed over a clipboard, muttering softly.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora sang out, heading to the easy chairs. She waved without looking up. Sora sat in the chair closest to the door and motioned for Roxas to take the other.

A minute later Kairi moved a hand to her ear and Roxas noticed she had been speaking into a headpiece. "Hey Sora. Is that your brother? You two look a lot alike," she said, writing something on her clipboard.

"Oh yea!" Sora exclaimed, smiling brightly. "This is my brother, Roxas. Roxas, Kairi. She's the band's manager."

Roxas waved weakly, his eyes wide, "Um, hi." She waved at him but continued writing.

Roxas turned to look at his twin, a question in his eyes. Sora looked away sheepishly. "Well, um," he muttered, scratching his head. "I kinda, well, talked about you a bit when I, uh, visited."

"Is that what you call a bit?" a voice asked. "To me, that's 'wouldn't shut up!'" The twins turned to see the door open and a silver-haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, launching himself toward the doorway. The older youth caught him and carried him to the loveseat where they proceeded to block out all else in favor of each other's mouths.

Behind Riku came a blonde boy holding hands with a blue-haired boy. The blonde's hair was funny, like a mohawk and a mullet all rolled into one, and he was talking animatedly while the other looked bored.

They headed for the couch where the slate-haired boy immediately pulled out a book. The blonde pouted and tried to distract the other boy; he was ignored but didn't seem discouraged.

After the odd couple came a blonde girl in a short white dress. She headed to the table where Kairi was sitting. The red-head greeted her with a smile and a hug and they began talking, ignoring the rest of the room.

The last person to enter the room was the tall read-head that Roxas had become so infatuated with. He looked around and sat in the only empty seat aside from the ones near the two chatting girls, the easy chair next to Roxas.

They sat quietly, Roxas trying to not be caught looking at Axel and the red-head looking bored. After a few minutes of trying to ignore the loud, wet noises coming from across the room, he turned to look at Roxas. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm-" Roxas started to explain, blushing a bit.

Sora disengaged himself from Riku with a pop. "Oh, yea! Sorry I forgot to introduce him," he exclaimed. "This is my brother, Roxas. Roxas, this is Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Riku, and Namine. You've already met Kairi." With each name, he pointed at a member of the band. Roxas smiled shyly at each one.

"Ooo so you're Roxas?" the blonde Demyx asked, bouncing up and down. He had apparently given up on Zexion and moved to the other end of the couch so he could more easily converse with Roxas.

"Erm, yea. Hi," he answered warily. _This guy's almost as spastic as Sora!_ he thought.

"So are you really as moody as Sora says? Ooo has he talked about us? Has he talked about _me_?" Demyx asked, leaning over the arm of the couch to fire questions straight into Roxas' face. "Do you have a girlfriend? Do you have a _boyfriend_? Wha-"

"Demyx," Kairi said from across the room. "Give the boy a break." It was just as well that she had interrupted, Roxas' face had a gone a very interesting shade of red at the last question.

"And Zexion, control your boyfriend." Zexion shrugged and continued reading his book but Demyx looked slightly abashed. "Anyway, Cid says the club's just about cleared out so are all of you ready for dinner?"

"Sor?" Roxas asked, looking at his brother.

Sora had detached himself from his boyfriend at the mention of dinner and was now trying to pull the silver-haired boy toward the door. He turned to his twin when he heard his name and gave his brother a wicked grin. "Didn't I tell you we're going to dinner with the band?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if anyone is offended by my homophobic Luxord... I just needed a dad for them and he seemed to fit well enough!! XD And yes I do think Cid looks like a bouncer!! haha Haven't started chapter three yet so it'll be a while again... sorry!! Reviews are cuddled!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, Axel would be tied up in my closet .

**Warning:** Light yaoi, eventual lemon

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me so long!! Two and a half months... I'm really sorry. I just didn't have any ideas for this for so long. But earlier this week I just had a flood of inspiration for this chapter and I even started chapter 4!! I don't think I really have anything else to say about this chapter... O except Olette's just in there because I felt like having a name for the waitress. She probly won't show up again. Enjoy!!

* * *

They finally arrived at the restaurant after an absolutely miserable ride, at least to Roxas. Zexion had driven while Demyx sat in the passenger seat singing, very loudly and very horribly. Kairi and Namine sat in the two middle seats, chatting away and ignoring everything around them.

That left three seats in the back, and four people. Axel sat next to one of the windows while Riku sat by the other with Sora in his lap. This left Roxas squished in the middle seat, trying not to listen to the sickening sounds of his brother and Riku making out.

He would have shied away from the two lovebirds, but he was afraid of getting too near the red-head next to him, who spent most of the ride yelling at Demyx to, "Shut the fuck up."

At the restaurant, the band and Sora immediately headed for a big, curved booth in the corner, apparently their usual hang out. Roxas trailed behind, feeling out of place.

When the blonde reached the table, everyone but he and Sora were seated. The only empty seats were at the ends of the booth next to either Axel or Riku. Roxas knew Sora would sit next to the silver-headed male, leaving him to sit next to Axel. Roxas glared at his twin, who only grinned and winked at him before sitting by his boyfriend.

Roxas sighed in defeat and sat next to Axel, sliding as close to the edge as possible without falling off. A moment later, a waitress came up, her name badge reading "Olette."

"Evening guys, how have you been? Had a good show?" The band nodded their ascent. "The usual?" she asked, smiling around the table. In his mind, Roxas thought her eyes strayed a moment to long on the red-head beside him.

Before he had time to think too much about it, however, her eyes stopped on him and her smile grew. "And who is this cutie?" Her eyes quickly went from him to Sora and back again. "He looks just like you, Sora!"

Sora laughed while Roxas blushed a little, feeling self-conscious at her scrutiny. "That's my twin brother, Roxas," he explained, grinning at how uncomfortable his brother seemed to be.

Olette giggled a little with the brunette's infectious laughter and turned back to the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Roxas, I'm Olette. Can I get you anything?"

XXXXXX

"Ya know, Sor, sometimes I really hate you," Roxas informed his twin once they had reached their home.

Sora pouted for a moment but immediately forgot his brother when he saw the food on the table. "Food!" he squealed, jumping around to fill his plate with a bit of everything.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the brunette's antics and went to find the rest of their family. A note on the fridge informed them their parents had gone to take care of Aunt Tifa while she recovered from a car accident and they wouldn't be back for at least a month, maybe longer, but they would call at least once a week and maybe try to visit.

Roxas sighed in relief. This meant he hopefully wouldn't have to deal with his parents for awhile while he muddled over the intriguing red-head he was sure he had totally fallen for.

Now, to find Cloud. Roxas figured the older blonde would be sitting in his room, drowning his misery in music as he had been doing since his break-up with Sephiroth. In a few minutes, he found just what he had thought he would. After making sure the elder wasn't going to do anything drastic, Roxas returned to the kitchen to make sure Sora knew where their parents were.

He found the brunette on the phone, eating and giggling. He sat down to wait for his brother to stop talking to his boyfriend, or that's who he assumed it was from the brunette's over exaggerated facial expressions.

He sighed as Sora looked over at him, a mischievous expression on the brunette's face, and continued the conversation in a whisper. Roxas sighed again as the phone was hung up several minutes later and Sora sent him a wide grin.

"Finally," Roxas grumbled. "Now what was that about?"

"Well..." Sora started, his grin widening, "I got us V.I.P. passes to see Radiant Darkness again tomorrow!"

Roxas started to smile but stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Is this another one of your set-ups? 'Cuz that's not cool. I was totally embarrassed all night!"

Sora giggled. "Well, kinda." He held up a hand when Roxas began to frown. "But you're not all of it. Riku has a friend, the bartender at the club, who he thinks needs to get a boyfriend. So I thought we could take Cloud with us to take his mind off of other things since he's been so... depressed lately."

Roxas nodded. Sora was right about Cloud at least. "Fine. But please, can you try not to do so much to put me in any more awkward situations?"

* * *

**A/N:** So the actual reason their parent's went away is because I had forgotten they had parents until I was like half way through the chapter and the ideas I had made it a little hard for parents to be present XD Yup... lol O and can anyone guess who the bartender is?? Metaphorical cookie for anyone who guesses correctly!! (You don't count, pix-chan, cuz I've alread told you XD) Reviews are loved!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, don't you think I would have played it by now??

**Warning:** nothing really… a bit of fluff, me thinks ^.^

**A/N:** O god it's really been four months since I last updated this, hasn't it?? I'm so sorry!! I really hate it when stories I'm reading take so long to update and here I am… Sorry I'm such a hypocrite!! Well, if it makes it any better, I was sure I had already posted at least part of this chapter already XD Obviously I didn't… But thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! They make writing this worth it… I hope you enjoy!! :D

* * *

"C'mon, Cloud, we gotta leave or we're gonna be late!" Sora hollered through the closed door of his older brother's room.

"Then go without me!" Cloud yelled back, turning up the music when Sora began beating on the door.

"NO!" Sora replied, trying to make his voice heard over the music, "there's someone I want you to meet. Besides, shouldn't you get out more often? So come on!"

Inside the room, Cloud rolled his eyes but began getting ready anyway. He really just wanted to sulk, but weren't they going to a club? He could at least drown his sorrow in alcohol while there.

Sora had just raised his arm to bang on the door again when the music stopped and the door opened to reveal Cloud, dressed all in black. Sora grinned and pulled the older blond to the bus stop where Roxas was already waiting impatiently.

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the club half an hour later, they barely made it past security before everyone else was allowed in. They headed straight to the back room so Riku could introduce his friend before the band started playing.

"Riku, we're here!" Sora announced as he led them through the door.

Riku got up from the couch, smiling, and gave his boyfriend a peck before grabbing his hand. "Come on, then. He shouldn't be too busy yet," he said, leading the three brothers back out the door.

"So you're Cloud?" Riku asked, nodding at the older blond. Cloud merely grunted in response, arms crossed over his chest.

Sora poked him in the side. "Cheer up, emo kid!" he giggled. Cloud glared while Roxas tried to contain a smile.

A few minutes later, they reached the bar, everyone taking a seat at Riku's bidding. The bartender was at the other end of the bar, surrounded by several girls, although none seemed particularly interested in ordering a drink.

Riku sighed. "They just don't get it," he said, shaking his head and frowning a bit. He chuckled when the brothers turned to look at him. "The girls," he explained. "They all try to flirt with him, but they don't get it that he's just not interested in any of them."

Cloud glanced at the bartender. "I don't like brunettes," he said, frowning. Sora rolled his eyes.

Finally managing to break through the gaggle of girls, the bartender walked over, already looking weary. "Hey, Riku," he said. "Can I get any of you anything? I'm Leon by the way."

XXXXXX

Three hours later, the club was almost empty except for the band and a few who were too drunk to leave. The band was finishing packing up the equipment while Sora hung onto Riku, Roxas sat alone at the end of the bar and stared at Axel, and Cloud flirted with Leon at the other end of the bar.

"Roxas, I'm going home with Riku. I'll see you sometime tomorrow!" Sora yelled as he and Riku left, the silver-haired boy attached to the brunette's neck. Roxas rolled his eyes but said nothing.

A new sound from the other end of the bar distracted him. He turned to see Cloud and Leon making out across the bar, totally oblivious to a drink they had spilled which was now dripping onto the floor. _Don't like brunette's, my ass_, Roxas thought with a smirk.

Soon, the two apparently though it was time to take their activities elsewhere. "Hey, Roxas, I'm gonna go with Leon. You gonna be ok by yourself?" Cloud asked.

Roxas nodded, happy Cloud had found somebody else, at least for a night. "Yea, I'll see you when you get home." Cloud smiled, the first one Roxas had seen in months, and left.

"You need a ride home?" a voice from behind Roxas asked. He turned around and looked up into bright green eyes. "I'll drive you," Axel offered, a smirk plastered on his face.

Roxas flushed, realizing he was mere inches away from the red-head he so adored. "O… uh… I'll- I'll be fine. You don't have to…" he managed to stutter out.

Axel grinned. "But I want to. Come on."

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the next chapter!! I thought about making it longer by putting this chapter and the next (and last!) together, but I'm having so much trouble with the smut scene (finally I know XD), I decided just to put this up since I've had it written for months XD You fully have my permission to beat me with wet noodles or whatever in punishment ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! The next one SHOULD be the last one!! Reviews are loved!! :D


End file.
